Rainbow Chocolate
by NineTailedFoxDemoness
Summary: The sweetest confection in the world, the sweet candy known as love.  Melloxoc


**Rainbow Chocolate**

[Mello Short Story]

_The sweetest confection in the world, the sweet candy known as love. _

Usually Itooshii was a happy-go-lucky girl, never really caring what happened in the future as long as she was with Mello. But lately, she had begun to get this feeling of anxiety. She knew that it was illogical, but she felt that it had to do with that damn chocolate that Mello always ate. Then she came to a conclusion.

Itooshii Nazawa was jealous. Of chocolate.

How she came to that conclusion was a complete mystery, even to herself. But it was true. She was jealous of a sweet confection because it dared take a higher place in her lover's heart than she. And she was willing to do anything to bring it down.

_Made from sugar and spice sometimes, but always from the heart. _

First thing Itooshii did was taking the chocolate away. Her thought process had been simple: get rid of the competition.

But it wasn't that easily done. Every time she did, Mello would just send one of his goons to buy another big box of them. The chocolates kept returning. And they kept disappearing.

"Who's been stealing my chocolate?" Mello screamed when he found that his 15th recently purchased box of chocolates was gone, again.  
No one answered, and this only made Mello madder.

However, it didn't take long for Mello to find the stolen chocolate in a locked storage room. With his chocolate returned to him, Mello's anger had subsided.

And Itooshii's only grew.

_The flavors always changing, like time without constants. _

Next, Itooshii tried changing the chocolate. She figured that if she did, then Mello would hate the chocolate and not eat any anymore.

She switched Mello's regular chocolates with chocolates that she had made with sea salt. She was absolutely certain that Mello would hate it.

But when Mello took the first bite, all he did was look at the chocolate in his hand with a quizzed eyebrow. He turned to Itooshii.

"Itoo, are you sure you bought the right chocolate?"

Itooshii nodded. "Same place as always. Why?" She hoped that he would spit the chocolate out and tell her that he hated it.

But instead, Mello said, "It tastes better."

Itooshii swore she heard the chocolate smirk.

_The texture always changing, like the look of tall grass with the wind blowing. _

Finally, out of plans and schemes, Itooshii decided that if she couldn't take the chocolate away from Mello, then she would have to make Mello jealous. That was the only way, but how?

With Matt? Nah. Itooshii couldn't stand him.

With who then? Or...with what?

Itooshii was suddenly reminded of when she had asked Mello what his least favorite candy was. His reply had been a firm and hate-filled, "Skittles!"

So, the next time she went into town, Itooshii went to the candy store to purchase Mello's chocolates and a box of skittles.

When she came back to the lair, Mello only smirked.

"You know, if you wanted something, you could've just asked instead of trying to bribe me with another box," he said, taking a bite of his newly purchased chocolate.

"That one's not for you, silly. It's for me." Itooshii proceeded to open the box and took out a pack of skittles.

Mello's eyes widened with horror, as if he had seen Near crush his dreams. He pointed at the candy with a trembling finger.

"_What_ is _that_?" he asked darkly.

"It's skittles, Mello. I thought you knew how to read." Itooshii made a small rip in the corner and poured a few of the candies into her hand and plopped them in her mouth one by one.

Again, in a dark voice. "_Why_ is it here?"

"Because I bought them. I wanted to eat them."

"An entire box?" He stared at the big box, wondering why she had to go and buy a boxful.

"You have your chocolate. I have my skittles." She plopped another one into her mouth, relishing every moment that Mello was fuming.

Mello only scowled at the candies. Then he looked away, taking another bite of his chocolate. He didn't see the triumphant smirk in Itooshii's eyes.

_The shape always changing, like sand dunes without confines. _

Just when Itooshii thought her plan was working, it backfired.

The skittles gave her stomachaches.

But she pretended to eat them and enjoy them, knowing that every time she did, Mello was fuming with jealousy. To see that look on his face was worth the stomachaches she endured.

"If you're fed up with them, why don't you just throw them away?" Mello asked when he saw her disgusted face at seeing the candies.

"I'm not fed up with them. I love them," Itooshii lied. She ate another one, and wanted to gag. She was about to force herself to eat another one, but before she could, Mello took the bag away from her hands.

His hands were now on both sides of her face, trapping her on the couch.

"What's been up with you lately? First you take my chocolate, make me some chocolates, and now you're forcing yourself to eat skittles?" The tone of his voice was mere curiosity, but all Itooshii heard was accusations.

"So? You eat your chocolates everyday and you don't hear me complaining about it." It was a bad comeback, but still a comeback in her book.

"What does my eating chocolates have to do with any of this?"

Itoochii suddenly became angry. All that jealousy in her burst out. "It has everything to do with this! All because of you and your damn chocolate! I bet you wish that chocolate were real so that you could marry it and eat it all the time, right? Dammit Mello. You don't even kiss me anymore. And..."

She was stopped by his kiss, always mind blowing and always worth any pain. When his lips left hers, just hovering over her. He was panting hard, as if they had just had a make-out session. But it was just one kiss.

Itooshii suddenly remembered that it only took one kiss to make Mello breathless for her.

Chocolate couldn't do that.

Why had she been screaming at him, the man of her dreams, her lover? She wasn't making any coherent sense. None of it, her jealousy, her rage, her schemes, made any sense to her now.

The only thing that did was her love for him and his love for her.

"You're an idiot to think that I would want to eat chocolate all the time," he whispered, pressing his forehead on hers.

"Well, you do. I always see you eating it. I feel like it's taking you away from me," Itooshii replied, a hurt look on her face. It wasn't from Mello's words, but from her own stupidity.

"There's always something that's better than chocolate that I could never get enough of, even though I don't get to eat it often."

"What?"

Mello kissed her again. This time, his tongue invading her mouth. Itooshii smirked, having known the answer all along.

He pulled away, licking his lips. "You taste like the rainbow."

"And you taste like chocolate. Together, we make rainbow chocolate."

Mello blinked at Itooshii's dumb joke. But he just smirked and went back to kissing her.

They made rainbow chocolate all night long.

_And, somehow, this confection with weird flavors, textures, and shapes can still be called love. _


End file.
